Idiots
by princeofsadists
Summary: Kagura was at the park without money and she cannot return home for one day... But how did this all happened? and for some strange reason,it's because of sukkonbu, strawberry milk, and a pair of glasses...


Well, hi there! It's me again!

Gin: yawn... I thought you already went to your own home?

Me: well prince baka used it to display his all sorts of "normal and cute and beloved" animals

Gin: then why did you let him do it?

Me: well, let's just say, Im "innocent" and "there will be no dirty tricks up my sleeve" hidden in my home

Gin:huh?

Me: I just HATE his stupid "love and peace!" he kept on saying it infront of my face everytime I refuse! He told me" its all for love and peace" the hell with that!

...a few minutes later...

Ketsuo ana reporting live here in central town in Edo a big explosion caued by a bomb set off right when prince baka was displaying his"normal, cute and beloved" animals ...

Prince ha-baka: well it's a great loss and stop calling me BAKA! But it's all for love and peace!

...turned off the tv...

Me: well I told you I was innocent

Gin: just go on with your story..

GINTAMA DOESNT BELONG TO ME! IF IT DID, IT WOULD BE LONG GONE AND FORGOTTEN...

**Stop Crying Over Spilled Milk!**

It was a normal day in Edo. Street vendors everywhere, amanto flooding the streets, madaos walking desperately along companies begging for jobs, perverts getting beaten up... yes, it was the usual day in was walking along the streets when he saw a weird looking fortune teller, weird 'cause he got the feeling that he saw him before...he was tan, and had brown , nothing can go wrong if I give it a try he ! welcome! You want to see your future? He said in a sing-song fortune teller raised his hands infront of his crystal ball.I-I can see that two great forces are fighting, something which you treaure the most will be broken and never ever open the door ...Shinpachi remember what Gin-san thought him "always remember that the cr-beep, is the most treasured possesion of a man, without it, we cannot be called a man any longer" the fortune teller told him that, to escape these perils you must buy these, these are charms that will help presented a doll well, something "like" a doll. It was covered in a white sheet had two big eyes and a beak and time he got the weird feeling that he saw this before but he bought the doll and went away..But written on the "doll" was "space monster" how could this be a charm? He went back to the fortune teller but he was already got the strange feeling that he as duped...again. Shinpachi was now at the Yorozuya he went in...

Gin-san! Kagura! Break- but before he could finish, a bottle of starwberry milk came flying and landed smack down on his face...

...earlier that day...

Kagura woke up early that cannot sleep well due to gin-chan's loud went out of...er...Gin's closet and went to take her secret stash of sukonbu under the tv. Just then Gin went out of his room and took his secret stash of sweets and starwberry milk under the table...

The two looked intently at one another...

Aha! Kagura cried..I knew Gin-chan was eating sweets at the middle of the night!

Oi!oi! kagura, how can you even eat that kind of thing! Gin retorted .it's even more sour than an old man's armpits!

Well, who cares if it's sour!

By eating those kagura, you can get...uh...er...Diabetes!

Baka gin –chan ! diabetes will be caused to someone who eats too many sweets!

The air around of them becomes dark and dreary...

It kept on getting heavier...

And heavier...

And heavier...

Gin used the opportunity to swipe kagura's sukonbu but he failed and Kagura hit his arm and the strawberry milk came flying...

Just then Shinpahi went in...

And then there was a loud THUMP...

And a CRACK...

Kagura and Gin shared horror struck faces as they shouted" AHHHHHH! I-I-IT BROKE!"

As they stared at Shinpachi who was now dark with rage...

And that was the reason that now, Kagura was at the park with only her sukonbu with her and her umbrella..Gin-chan told her that it was her fault that Shin-san's glasses broke so now she was suspended where she cannot return back to the Yorozuya for one day..

Curse you Gin-chan!

Baka! Baka! Gin-chan!

Kagura was now hungry...she doesn't have any money with her and her sukonbu was now running out..

Just then she saw a familiar figure sleeping on the bench with his trademark eye mask...

And for once, Kagura had a brilliant Idea as she went near the sleeping figure with a smirk on her face...

...

Sigh... this was my second fanfic! I hope this will turn out much better than the first one!

Gin: yawn...You better pay me now for letting you stay in our home..

Me: just shut up and sleep! Pls. And keep Quiet! Even just for three minutes! Just for THREE minutes!

Gin : okay..

Me: glare

Gin: what?

Me: death glare...

The air began to feel heavy...

And heavier..

And heavier..

And heavier..

Gin: ( prespiring) okay! Okay! I'll keep quiet...

Me: much better!


End file.
